


Where the Moon and Night Meet

by Titans_R_Us



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Luna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, If you're looking for something sexy you won't find it here, Omega Noctis, Omega Regis, Regis is a good dad, Regis is a very tired dad, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titans_R_Us/pseuds/Titans_R_Us
Summary: What if the whole bloodline of Lucis were Omegas?  Not a hidden shame, but open and adored.  For no other gender would be able to give what the Crystal demands as sacrifice.  Though other lands and opinions differ, the Crown City of Insomnia prides itself on it's magic and gender equality.Yet how does this affect the first encounter of Prince Noctis and Lunafreya of Tenebrae?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allseer15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allseer15/gifts).



Long ago the Starscourge fell upon Eos and laid its land and people to waste.  Seeing the aftermath of the rampage, one of the six took pity at humanity scant and few on the surface.  Therefore she blessed humanity with secondary characteristics, secondary genders so they will always have the ability to multiply or prosper.  Each gender possessed a deep instinct or drive so their people could thrive.  

Alphas were to fight, protect and defend their own from all.

Betas kept order and peace throughout the land.

Omegas nurtured, gave and sacrificed what was necessary for tomorrow’s future.

Currently though as Noctis watches Prompto, he doesn’t feel really peaceful.  No, he feels like he wants to _strangle_ the beta.  Huh, maybe then he’ll be at peace?

“So Noct are you excited to be getting married?”  The open road made Prompto excited and restless.  “I mean it’s Lunafreya.  She’s practically a goddess made flesh!” 

Noctis eyes Prompto and tries a gruff, “I guess.”  But he can’t really stop his heart from beating a little harder at the thought of their upcoming reunion.  Neither can he stop the pleased, but anxious scent that floods the Regalia.

“Awwwww, are you nervous? Don’t be!  Any Alpha is lucky to have you as their Omega.” And Prompto leans over the seat to get into Noct’s face and wag his eyebrows suggestively.  “And to think?  An Alpha putting a ring on our Noct.” 

Gladio snorts into his hand as he leans out the window, “Who knows, maybe Noct will finally _listen_ to an Alpha for once.” 

“Ha, you wish.” Noct snaps back with a laugh. 

“Everyday.” Gladio mutters, “Every fucking day.”

“You would be surprised.” Ignis of course cannot help but add his two cents in. “Noct and Miss Lunafreya have always been quite partial to each other. Even when they first met, Noctis was very eager to most of her suggestions.”

“Ignis…” Noctis growls lightly sensing danger in the smug smell that Ignis emits.  This can’t be good. 

Ignis just smirks in the rearview mirror.  “In fact, if I recall correctly, the prince even starting purring after Miss Luna suggested giving him a tour of the grounds herself.” 

Prompto whips his head around from Ignis to Noctis so fast that Noctis hopes that Prompto doesn’t have a neck injury.  Then he takes the thought back immediately when the biggest chocobo-eating grin that Noct has ever seen splits across his face.

“Oh realllllllllly.” Purring is an important sign omegas unconsciously give out only when they’re deeply content or happy about something. 

_“Ignis shut up!”_ Noct whines.  He tries to get up to grab the driver’s shoulder, cover his mouth, or do something to shut the man up.  Anything to stop what’s definitely going to be an embarrassing, traumatic story about his early omega days.  Unfortunately, Gladio wants that hazing moment badly enough to reach over to push Noct back into his seat. 

“ _Sit down_ , and didn’t your pop ever tell you it’s not safe to disturb the driver.  Plus I desperately _need_ to hear this.”

Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose, “Of course the tour of the grounds turned into a tour of the gardens and then Miss Lunafreya stated she must for diplomacy’s sake show him around the household, which of course turned into a tour—“

“Of her bedroom?” Gladio leers at Noct and blocks the punch aimed his way.  “Look at you Prince, a real lady killer I’m so proud~”

_“It wasn’t like that.  We were just kids!”_ Noctis hissed, his ears bright red.  And the rest of the gang coo and aww like the assholes they are at the sight.  Any time Noct shows other emotions than brooding and quiet determination is a point in their favor. 

“Indeed, Gladio. There’s no need to be _crude_.  Such remarks reflect poorly upon the innocence of the two that practically bonded at first sight.  But yes, a tour of the bedchambers occurred at one point.” Ignis stops purses his lips in thought. “In truth during our short yet memorable stay, Noct could usually be found in her quarters.”  

_“Oh my god, you’re making things worse.”_ Noct groans, burying his face in his palms and tries to find a reason not to hurl himself out of the car.  As if he can find one. Noct unbuckles the seat belt and leans over the Regalia’s side.  Maybe there’s a decent warp point from here.  The whiplash is going to suck but if he can get away from the ribbing….

“Geez Noct, don’t look like that!” Prompto chides.  As a beta he starts emitting a calming scent at Noct’s caged expression.  “We’re just kidding!”

“Yeah, don’t get your panties in a twist, your highness.” Gladio grabs the edge of Noct’s jacket, because he wouldn’t put it pass the idiot to trying warping when they’re going 85 miles per hour. 

“Leave my underwear out of this,” Noctis snarls, but lets the pushy Alpha tug him back into place. “And just _can_ it okay?” 

Prompto pouts.  “But you two must have been so cute!”

“They were.” Ignis reminisces, “They still are.” 

“But that stuff, it’s…ours. I don’t want to—I don’t need to _share_ it.” Noct glances to the three before watching the scenery rush by.  “Does that even make sense?”

“Well, you have always been a private kinda guy.” Prompto says scratching his head. 

Gladio grunts. “Ha. That’s one way to put it, but fine.  I guess we’ll lay off for now.” 

“For the current moment. A quick respite.” Ignis acknowledges that there is a time and place, “Yet the closer we get to your wedding, the loser my lips will be.  I hope you can forgive me when I crack.”

“I’ll try.” Noct say dryly.  But is grateful for the break.  He takes a deep breath and for a while gets lost down memory lane himself.  And when he met her.  

 

* * *

 

She was the shiniest thing Noct had ever seen. 

When Dad said they were visiting Tenebrae to help with diplomatic relations as well as to acquaint Noct to kingdoms besides his own.  Noct had been sullen because Dad was lying.  Again.  Noctis isn’t an idiot; he does pay attention to his lessons.  Besides everyone knows Tenebrae is infamous for its healing magics.

This was another thing to try to fix his useless legs.   _To try to fix him._

Insomnia’s doctors and medics had tried everything to cure the injury to his spine and legs…but nothing. Procedure after procedure was met with failure and Noct is sick with the way his father’s face twists from hope to heartbroken disappointment every single time.  As if each setback adds to guilt Regis carries of not being there for his son when the monster attacked.    

Noctis will never forget the way his Dad tore into that creature. 

Noct knows that in other countries, people like to color Omegas as the weakest cast, but if they could only see his father annihilate the threat to his child.  How the armiger glowed and burned stronger than the fire. Or the hands pressed on his back and sides trying frantically to stop the puddle of his blood from getting larger.

The worst part was when he woke up to his Dad sobbing. The broken, “We’ll find a way Noct, I promise. _I promise_.” 

“I know.” Noctis had weakly mewed.  But he wishes his father would be okay if they don’t.  If Noct _does_ have to use the wheelchair for the rest of his life. 

And he knows that Dad will still love him, but Regis can’t stop the whispers of Noct not only being an omega, _but an injured one._  Sure the whole royal bloodline of Lucis have always been omegas but the council does not need another excuse to be more overprotective and _smothering_ to its rulers. Regis already regularly duels to show his fighting competence, that _yes_ he can leave _his_ crown city and come back in one piece.

Noct?  Noctis doesn’t have a chance right now. 

In this instance though? His bad mood, bad thoughts fade away. _Her eyes are so blue._  They match a summer sky with hair so blonde it’s like starlight that frames her soft smile.

“Hello, Prince Noctis. My name is Lunafreya.  Welcome to Tenebrae.”  The girl bends just a little bit over his wheelchair to offer her hand. 

Noctis takes it, wow she’s so warm, and tries to swallow the lump in his throat.  “Hello. It’s nice to meet you Lunafffff-, Lunafre—” He feels his mouth snap closed, his cheeks on fire.   _What the heck is wrong with him?_

And Noct always thought Alphas were kind of intimidating or jerks, but the girl just seems to sparkle at his response.  “The pleasure is all mine.”  She feels her heart swell, taking in the red flush spreading on the boy’s skin.  She leans closer to him, the distance between them narrowing as she lets her presence soothe any embarrassment.  “If it’s alright with you,” Lunafreya drops her voice to a whisper. “Would you call me Luna?” 

“ _Luna_.” Noctis breathes, his eyes so lovely with her reflection and _oh Lunafreya is going to keep this person._  

“I like the way you say my name.”  Lunafreya can’t help but inhale the prince’s scent.  She wants to know it, be able to find in a crowd or across the sea if she needs to.  Noctis’ smell has the tint of sweetness all omegas carry, but it’s like earth after a thunderstorm, charged with lightning and fresh with rain. 

She loves it. 

She squeezes Noctis hand, turning her hold from passive to active and spins to her Mother rapidly. Her white fur cape brushes over Noct’s bare arm and his breathing hitches.  Underneath the cloth, Luna gently grips his forearm, pressing the scent glands at their wrists together.  Their scents will mix and though Noct doesn’t exactly want to _let go_ , he kinda really wants to see what the new blend smells like.

“Mother, may I show Prince Noctis the grounds?  I’m sure Noctis would appreciate our national flower the sylleblossom.”  She looks imploringly to the Queen.  “It would do well to show him what makes Tenebrae great.”

It’s so slight, but Regis is close enough to discern the quiet noise coming from the back of his son’s throat.   _Noctis is purring._  It’s been so long since Regis heard that sound, he feels his brow furrow.  Well. This is an unexpected turn of events.

When the Lucian King looks over to Queen Sylva, another Alpha in their family, he sees that he is not the only one who’s surprised.  “Why Lunafreya, that’s a lovely idea.  Thank you for being so accommodating.” 

“How could I not Mother, which such honored guests?”  Regis will admit the girl is very eloquent for one of her age.  Almost savvy, she’ll be a political, yet polite terror if or _when_ she takes her mother’s throne.  

Sylva Nox Fleuret gives a sweeping gesture behind her, “I can only be grateful for such a hospitable daughter.  When you are finished, you can meet us at the courtyard.” 

“Thank you Mother.”   Slowly she detaches her hand from Noctis, who gives a downtrodden look until Luna whispers something into his ear so quietly not even Ignis holding Noct’s chair can hear. Yet when she places a hand on the chair’s handlebar…she sharpens. 

“Where to Miss Lunafreya? Or shall we just follow you?” Ignis says coolly. 

“Actually, I was thinking I could take over your duties for once.  As a royal retainer, there’s so much for you to do during a trip such as this. You could dedicate yourself to making sure the prince’s accommodations are suitable if you like.   I do not mind pushing the prince around.”  Lunafreya’s words are civil, but the look she gives….is less so. 

As a Beta Ignis shouldn’t feel riled up by the little upstart, but two can play that game. “I’m sure I can balance all of my duties princess.  There’s no need for your concern.”  He smiles chillingly. 

“Nonsense.  Besides I’m certain the prince—“

“Noctis.  If I can call you Luna…you can call me Noctis or Noct.” Between the blondes, the prince mumbles.

“—I’m certain _Noctis_ ,” Luna rolls the name in her mouth like it’s delicious, “would enjoy spending time with someone closer to his age.” 

_“Now see here—“_

“Ignis.”  Noctis halts the tirade in its tracks.  “I-I’d like that.  Can I, I mean _may I go_?”   

And Ignis has never been good at denying his prince.  Ever. “Oh, alright.  I’ll expect you in the courtyard.”  The tired teenager relents.

“Thanks.” And that small appreciative smile is the reason Ignis folds like a deck of cards. 

Beaming, Lunafreya takes the handles somewhat graciously and wheels the heir away from the group. Her voice chattering in the distance, interspersed with a couple low tones from Noctis.

Regis pats Ignis’ shoulder. “Rest assured Ignis, Miss Lunafreya will give the best of care to our dear Noct.” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of, your Majesty.” Ignis dares to utter as he bows to leave.  “But as the princess mentioned I have things to attend to.”

Then it’s only the monarchs with their retinues in the clearing left.  Sizing up each other, Alpha to Omega, Sylva beckons with an expression of keen interest. 

“Come, you must be tired from your journey.” She takes in how exhausted the man looks, and the instincts in Sylva growl a bit.  Surely Lucia should do better to support their omegas.  “We now have even _more_ to talk about.”   

 

* * *

 

The halls of the Fleuret Manor ring with Regis’ clipped footsteps.  The king searches for his son as the night waxes, passing room upon room of calming tones of blue and purple.   True, Regis could have had Ignis do the task, but there is a kind of fulfillment of putting one’s own child to bed. 

Also it is a perfect excuse to escape the Queen’s clutches. 

The woman is a kind one, yet Regis wishes she would focus more on the care of his son than him. Sometimes he swears Sylva combines the mother-hening force of the entire Lucian counsel.  Her views on the care of Omegas…are different than his own. 

But besides his health, the monarchs have started to contemplate the future of their heirs.  Regis would rather ponder about Noct’s marriage when the boy is _thirty_.  But it is a possible match, a possible alliance.  Even this afternoon the conversation followed different variations of:

“Truly you can see the advantages of such an arrangement, Regis.”

“Yes, but I fear the fates have a very different picture of the future than we do.”

“Then should we not press for even the scantest trace of their happiness?” 

And Miss Lunafreya and Noctis _are_ very fond of one another. They spend much of their waking hours in each other’s company and it is good to hear Noct’s laughter again.  In addition there is finally progress with Noctis’ injuries; the healers truly have earned their reputation well.  The prince exhausts quickly, only few steps before he collapses…usually into Lunafreya’s arms. 

On that note, Regis easily deducts Noctis’ whereabouts.  

He’s about to knock on the young lady’s door, but his hand freezes at the sound of Noct’s voice. 

“This feels kinda weird Luna.” 

“You think so?  I swear I’m doing it right.”  A rustle.  “Is it a bad weird or a good weird?” 

“I’m not sure…it almost tickles?” 

“Well you let me know if you want me to stop.”  And then there’s a wet noise. 

Regis _gurgles_ and wretches the door open.  On Miss Lunafreya’s bed the two sit side by side with Luna’s head buried into his _precious son’s neck._ Their fingers intertwined as the girl kittenly licks Noct’s nape as if preparing to…

**The Dear Six,** they’re attempting a mating bite.

_“Lunafreya Nox Fleuret what do you think you’re doing?”_ Noctis jerks at Regis’ shout while Luna looks up frightened.

“Sir, I-I—“ Tears spring from the girl’s eyes.

_“Get away from him.”_ The king strides forward with the intent to rip them apart.  “I cannot believe that someone of your prestige would **dare** —“

_“Stop yelling at her, it was my idea!”_ Noct yells twisting his body in front of Luna’s. 

“Noctis.”  Regis stares at his son shocked. 

“We…” He looks to his friend for guidance.  “Luna?”

Softly she explains, “We overheard that it is most likely for us to be married.”

“But no one asked us what we thought.  You didn’t, Luna’s mother didn’t.  Nobody even asked us what _we_ wanted.”  Noctis blurts out shakily. 

“So we discussed it. We desired to do something…without being told to do it.” 

“So I asked Luna to be my bride.” Noctis states with determination. 

“And I asked Noctis to be my omega.” She stares at Noctis in wonder.  “He said yes.”

A quiet smile graces Noct’s face and he takes a second to nuzzle Luna’s face. “We both said yes…but words aren’t enough.  A mark is stronger, better.  It’s something that can’t be erased.” 

“B-but a mating bite?” Regis choked out.  He had planned to have this type of conversation with Noctis later.  Much, much, much later.

“Why not?” Noctis stubbornly retorts.  He points to Regis accusingly.  “You still rub the one Mom gave you sometimes.”

“And my mother still bares my father’s mark proudly, even years after his death.” Luna adds.  From behind she wraps her arms tight around her dear one’s waist.  If the king of Lucis wishes to remove her, they’ll have to cut her arms off first. Luna will _hold on,_ Noctis is worth it. 

“So there’s no reason for you to be mad, Dad.  We did nothing wrong!”

Regis pauses and chooses his words carefully.  “It’s not necessarily that it’s the wrong action, as it is the wrong _time_.” 

“What do you mean?” Noctis glares when Regis finishes crossing the room to sit on the bed. 

“A mating bite is special. It should be done after your wedding ceremony.  When you’re together for the first time as a pair, alone and somewhere private.” 

“But we _were_ together alone and somewhere private.   _Until you butted in_.”

“And older, Noctis.” Regis snaps, “Much older and mature.  You are still children for heaven’s sake.” 

He can see the two getting ready to argue more and puts up a hand. “ _But_ there is something that you can do now.  Something that’s more appropriate for your age and circumstance.”

“And what would that be, King Regis?” Luna asks eagerly. 

“A bite of intent.  A bite that designates a willingness to begin a courtship.” Regis looks to his hands.  “A relationship takes time.  Time to develop, time to grow.  Even if this arranged marriage does take place I, and your mother Lunafreya, would _never_ force you children into something you’re not ready for.”

He gets up from the bed to kneel in front of the children.  “You can take your time.  And if you change your mind, we will wholeheartedly accept your decision.  Yet for now, there’s no need to rush.”

Luna and Noctis look at each other and then back to Regis.  “Alright.  How do we do a bite of intent?”  Noctis questions.

Regis takes a deep breath in relief.  Oh, thank the stars he found the pair before anything else could happen.  “The two of you will take the other’s wrist and bite down on the scent gland there.  It will hurt and feel strange as it does create somewhat of a fledgling bond, but I will watch you to make sure it is done _right_.”

Noctis nods and offers Luna his wrist, Luna does the same.  Luna presses gentle kisses to light blue veins she finds while Noctis mouths the pulse on hers, but neither do anything until Regis nods.

“Ready…bite.”

In unison the two bite down hard, wincing for a moment as blood fills their mouths but soon their expression turn relaxed and sated. 

Noctis feels something snap into place. It’s like going home or seeing an old friend you didn’t know you had.   _It’s Luna._  A bright feeling of happiness almost overtakes the prince, and it increases as he realizes that Luna’s emotions echo his. 

It’s wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. 

Quietly, Regis reaches over to tug their wrists towards him to wipe off the blood, and wrap the sluggish wounds.  They’ll heal almost immediately, but they will leave a faint scar. 

All that’s left is to carry his wayward son to bed and think of ways to avoid Queen’s Sylva’s smug inquires tomorrow.

 “Now say goodnight, Noct.”  His son is getting bigger, but Regis treasures each moment he can still hold his boy like this.

“Goodnight Luna.” Noctis sends a feeling of contentment down the bond. 

The warm emotion bounces back with a peal of joy.  “May you have sweet dreams, Noctis.”

And he does.

 

* * *

 

In the present, Noctis rubs the white mark on his wrist hidden by bracelets and charms.  The bond is faint between his intended, distance stretches it as fine as a strand of hair, but it’s still there. 

Noctis feels a brush of apprehension, of excitement…of hope from her.  ‘I miss you too.’ He tries back, he can’t send words exactly but maybe the impression will be enough. 

Well at least that’s one thing Ignis can’t embarrass him with.  The memory of the ‘almost’ mating bite, their first step as a couple.  That’s all Luna’s and Noct’s.  It’s all theirs. 

‘I’m coming.’ Noctis thinks and prays.  ‘Just wait for me Luna, I’m coming…’

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for Allseer15's Bday. :) Also though I've seen a few Omega!Noctis fics already, I wanted to play around with the world-building a bit. Twist the trope a little on its head? Plus who can resist writing an Alpha! Luna? SHE'S SO COOL AND NEEDS MORE LOVE GUYS.


End file.
